Silver and Sauro
by Reataisho
Summary: A writting of my own basis with some ideas off of Inu. Currently not finished and there are several other stories to thise series.


"Why did Silver go evil? Why did he turn to the side of evil?" Zeran said staring down the giant dragon before him, shining with the many Sheikon Jewel Shards embedded in its body. Zeran lunged forwards towards the monstrous dragon, "You may not be Silver, but you're in my way!" Zeran yelled as he was on a path towards the beast's head; the dragon saw him coming, unfortunately. The dragon turned from Zeran's friends and struck him back towards the earth. Zeran couldn't shift his weight quick enough to land on his feet. Zeran brushed himself off and stood up remembering what had all led to this.

It all started when Zeran was battling the demon in the forest, it had taken over the trees in the forest and Zeran had fatally wounded it; Zeran was about to finish off the beast when he sensed a strange and dark demonic aura from the Volcano of Doom. Sensing this he ignored the demon and used his ninjitsu disappear trick to get him there in seconds. He appeared in front of some rocks and looked over the edge to the inside of the bowl-shaped crater. Many dead demons were scattered over the ground. Inside were Lilly and Silver," Silver that sword doesn't seem right, you probably shouldn't touch it," lilly told Silver. Zeran looked at the sword and found; it wasn't the demons exuding the demonic aura he had sensed; it was the sword. Silver went over and also stated that it had a dark aura; then grabbed the sword; from where Zeran was sitting he could tell that just touching the sword burnt his hands. Silver picked up from the barren, molten rock it sat in and sheathed it."I'm too powerful for its dark aura to affect me," Silver said walking off with Lilly. Not much had happened afterwards until nightfall. Lilly had gone to bed, and Padfoot was on the scene making fun of how Sanrui and Silver were practically flirting, which they basically were. Zeran was busy hiding in the shrine because it was the night of the half moon, twice a month during the beginning and then during the end, Zeran becomes human and loses all his demonic powers. While Zeran was in this state he was nowhere near as quick. Sanrui lost it and pulled out her weapon about to use it, and Silver got Zeran out of the way as the shrine was in her weapon's path. This was the moment that Zeran found that Silver had gained Zeran's trust fully and completely.

The next morning, as Zeran had his powers back he spent a good amount of the day hunting demons, until he noticed something, he wanted a house, but not just any house a tree house; so he took off and cut many timbers to build a giant tree house that stood in the middle of the woods, he was building it when Zeran noticed Silver's sword's aura had changed it had become stronger, and he caused a lot of devastation with it, because Zeran not only missed the nail once and hit his finger, Silver also caused a board to fall on his head. Zeran began to worry about Silver at this point in time. Silver was gradually changing, he had flirted with Sanrui the night before, and now he seemed to be more aggressive. Zeran got some furniture to put in his house, and then went to sleep for the night. The next morning would be different, Zeran had stayed in his house arranging things when he noticed two powerful auras fighting, it was Takumi and Silver; they fought hard and severely; Zeran could barely see them, when it was over and Zeran saw both of them exhausted and out of breath the two disappeared, and Zeran didn't see them for the rest of the day' although he searched all over the immediate area.

The next morning is the morning at which it all began, Zeran had just noticed three auras and one was extremely powerful.

Zeran arrived at the scene shortly after he had sensed the auras. "Jimmy and Lilly? Lesser demons? And Silver," Zeran stared across the field and there stood Silver as erect as a statue enjoying the suffering of his friends. Zeran ran to Lilly first,"I got them," Zeran said swiping at them with his claws killing them. "Silver I can sense that, that was only a small fraction of what you can do, but why? Why any of this?" Zeran asked Silver. "It's fun of course, chaos, destruction, they bring me joy." Silver replied," Demons I summon you! Take Zeran and his little friends down!" Silver raised his hand as he said it; then from the ground several demons arose. Zeran made quick work of them and took care of the ones around Lilly and jimmy, but jimmy had fallen unconscious due to the beasts. "Ha good work Zeran and Lilly, but I doubt you can take these monsters," Silver said raising more demons from the earth. "Zeran, I can't take them," Lilly said shouting out spells trying to hold them off. Zeran was occupied, "These are a little stronger than the previous ones," Zeran said slicing through a demon. The battle went on for a while and Zeran was prevailing, but Lilly was having trouble. "That's it Zeran I'll finish you my self," Silver said calling back his demons. Lilly fainted about then, "Lilly," Zeran said his tone changing," Silver." Silver then raised his hand and raised a casing around Lilly," That should keep you from getting back up," Silver said shifting his gaze back to Zeran. "Now for you," Silver said running at Zeran. Zeran disappeared to the other side of the field to put distance between the two, "I can't beat him, I don't know what to do," Silver appeared next to Zeran and kicked him in the side," why don't you fight back?" Silver asked. "I can't fight you, you're my friend," Zeran's tone changed from a hard tone to a softer tone as it dawned on him,"But, you are trying to kill my friends, so" Zeran disappeared then reappeared over Lilly, Zeran made a quick punch, and grabbed Lilly, and disappearing from view. Zeran had disappeared to his tree house and laid Lilly down on a bed in one of his thirty something guest rooms. Yeah his tree house is big. Zeran then disappeared behind Silver in mid air and tried a swift roundhouse kick. Silver turned and caught his leg," Fool that won't work," Silver said throwing Zeran into the trees."Ugg, I won't let you harm my friends, Zeran said appearing next to Silver and trying to kick him. Silver jumped up and came down with a fierceness that shattered the ground," You can't defeat me," Silver said.

Realizing that Silver was right it happened, Zeran lost control again, his eyes turned a bright green and his personality changed completely. Zeran had transformed into his full demon form. "He he he, we'll see about that." Zeran said lunging forward at Silver. Silver jumped into the sky to avoid him. Silver floated to the ground next to Zeran, sensing his aura had changed. "This is his time."Silver picked up Zeran by the head and threw him into a tree. As Zeran was headed towards the tree he stuck his arm in front of it and it cut through the trees ahead of him. Zeran turned to find Silver looking at him. Zeran appeared behind Silver and struck at him again. Silver dodged the hit, and turned and kicked Zeran in the stomach "You've gotten stronger, and you blood smells of a full demon." Zeran grabbed his arm and threw him aside towards the trees. "He he he. Glad you noticed," Zeran snickered in a different voice then normal that was more coarse than usual. Silver jumped high into the air and floated above Zeran, "Come and get me Zeran! You should be able to." Silver said. Zeran jumped upwards towards Silver with claws bared; he quickly reached where he was and lunged at him with his claws. Silver shot a black fire beam straight into Zeran's face when he got near him. "Apparently you can't control it" Zeran's face was singed by the attack, but he felt nothing. Zeran disappeared and reappeared behind Silver and attacked him with his claws. Silver disappeared and reappeared on the ground "Nice, you scratched my robes." Silver said. Zeran ran towards Silver claws bared; then halfway there Zeran disappeared, then reappeared in his front of Silver. Zeran made a quick punch at Silver's face. Silver barely dodged the attack, being caught off guard "You're considerably faster," Silver said. Silver disappeared and reappeared behind Zeran; then slashed at his back with claws. Zeran was slightly in mid air making it unable for him to move to block the attack, but he shifted enough to dodge the majority of it. Zeran did a half turn on the ground and retaliated with a punch towards Silver's gut."Tell me Zeran, why are you fighting?" "He he he, I don't know why that looser fights, but I fight because it's enjoyable, the smell of it makes me squirm with joy of past victories, like when I killed his parents and the rest of the town with my bare hands, of course he doesn't know it. When I come out all he sees is blurred visions. He isn't nearly as strong as me," Silver took the shot purposely, giving him a chance to grab Zeran's hands and burn them with black fire, "So foolish, you should learn to control your power."said Silver. "I gathered that. I can see you are like me. Love to fight, love to smell and taste, blood and fear. A shame I have to kill you." Silver punched him back. Zeran dodged the punch by moving his head slightly and then head butted Silver; then reaching out with his claws and attacking him furiously. Silver dodged the head butt and strikes, "Your powerful, yet you cannot measure to my power." Silver floated into the air and put his hands above his head, "I summon you Darkness Dragon of the Nether realm!" The skies went dark, and a giant pitch black dragon came down and attacked Zeran. The dragon lunged it's might hand down upon Zeran, but Zeran hit it backwards and the dragon hit itself. "Useless dragon!" Silver cut the dragon in half. "HEY! I was going to do that!" Zeran yelled as he lunged at Silver again. Silver slapped Zeran back down to the ground, "You have a difficult time in the air, but I don't." Silver lunged to the ground with claws outstretched. Zeran saw Silver coming towards him again and barrel rolled backwards to avoid it. In the dust Zeran appeared behind Silver and then roundhouse kicked him. The kick went right through Silver,but then he disappeared,as it was an image of him, "Nice technique, huh?" Silver clawed at him. Zeran's leg got scratched but he didn't even wince or recoil," Yeah I have a similar one, except mine become solid clones!" Zeran disappeared then several Zeran's appeared around the area where Silver was standing. They all lunged at him. Silver dispatched all but the real one with black fire whips. Zeran's last clone came down from the tree and attacked Silver, while Zeran appeared on the other side and swiped at him with his claws. Silver grabbed the real Zeran and threw him at his clone "Cheap tricks, is that all you can do?" "I don't know you tell me," Zeran said as he terminated his other clone, Zeran then ran at Silver then disappeared to Silver's right and kicked him in his side. As Silver had left for the moment Zeran in his full demon form sensed the most powerful thing in sight, high above his head was someone with a considerably powerful aura, Zeran knew he couldn't jump that high though so he sat and waited hoping for something to cross his path so he could kill it. Hellen turned into her true form, a giant wolf demon, and jumped down in front of Zeran then she tried to use some of her girlish charm. "He he he, does the little lass wants a fight? Sorry I may be a full wolf but affection belongs to the true Zeran, I care for no one but myself. I mean look at it like this, Zeran couldn't stop me from killing his own mother, brother father and the rest of his village," Zeran said. Silver appeared behind Zeran once more, "Miss me?" "Of course I did it was boring without you around," Zeran said bouncing up off the ground. Silver used dark fire energy whips to bind and burn Zeran. Zeran appeared to enjoy it; then from no where another Zeran appeared behind Silver and roundhouse kicked him in the head.


End file.
